Unspoken
by Oscarfudgie
Summary: Sequel to flash back story'The Truth Hurts' set two years later and deals with further complications between Boone and Shannon as they try to make peace with each other and themselves. Rated M16 for strong language and adult themes.


**Title: **Unspoken

**Rating:** M16+ for strong language and adult themes.

**Notes: **This is my sequel story to "The Truth hurts" although set two years later when Shannon is 18 and Boone's almost 20 (not sure their real ages).Also Paris Hilten in my story is a fictional character who is based on Paris Hilton's lifestyle but is not the real hotel heiress but a fashion Mogul's daughter, her last name is also slightly different from the other Paris, perhaps she has swedish origins :P anyway just to let you know so I don't get sued or offend any Paris Hilton fans!

Reviews are always very appreciated for newbies like myself :)

* * *

Shannon had to see a shrink. She still laughed at the prospect. Her parents had inconveniently came home from jet setting around the globe to find her half way through a drinking binge. It was just bad luck that she passed out right by their luggage.

Boone of course was nowhere to be seen, he had given up trying to stop Shannon from drinking herself to death or whatever poison she used these days, he just left so he didn't have to witness it. He would go out and let her booze the night away and he would leave her in whatever place and condition she passed out in, although he couldn't stop himself turning her on to her side so if she vomited she wouldn't choke to death. It would be just so damn messy and then he'd have to explain it to his parents.

He usually found her collapsed on the bed or sofa but sometimes it was on the kitchen floor or propped up by a mop in the broom cupboard ( he couldn't even contemplate how she ended up there) and once he almost ran her over with his Porsche when she was lying on the gravel entrance to the property in a puddle of spew and still clutching an empty vodka bottle. She had either been dropped off there or had attempted to go somewhere and gave up. One side of her face and her knees were grazed from the fall but it never made her think to stop. They were her war wounds. If she had her own newspaper the title would have read "poor victimized Shannon flees house in a drunken stupor in attempt to run from her demons that were all the infliction of her perverted, selfish step brother." That was how melodramatic he knew she could be.

They sometimes didn't talk for weeks on end now and the silence was usually broken by Shannon calling his work in a drunken rage and cursing him until he hung up or the rarer occasions when she'd call up crying and apologize for being such a bitch. It was the latter calls that kept him holding on, that was the only thing stopping him from calling their parents and telling them to send her to rehab.

Her parents should have called, they weren't supposed to be back for days and if she had known she would have dunked her head in cold water or at least changed the clothes she'd worn for the last three days. Her clothes had an unrecognisable smell; a cross between the smell of alcohol, puke, cigarettes and still even a light whiff of expensive perfume that all together made you feel like fainting but to Shannon it had become _her _smell. In fact she wouldn't have realised she smelt bad until the odd guest for Boone or salesman came around and were almost knocked unconscious by it when she opened the door.

Boone stayed in fancy hotels most of the time, Shannon needed her space and Boone didn't have the energy to deal with her shit anymore. He slept with beautiful women most nights of the week - models, actresses, secretaries even the odd real estate agent as long as they were hot and blonde he didn't care. They all reminded him of Shannon in someway and their doting attention to him made the rejection he felt from Shannon ease a little.

He didn't even know their parents were back in the country either until he got a call from his mother asking about Shannon, she even sounded slightly concerned for her but more inconvenienced than anything else. He loved his mother but he hated the way she treated Shannon and responsibility in general.

"Boone darling, mom's home, hows things? Shannon's not well and the house looks like squatters have been living here! What's going on?"

Boone was in two minds about what to say: tell the truth that Shannon was a mentally disturbed, slutty crack addict and alcoholic or lie and say she was depressed and had just recently been indulging a little to frequently in the hard liquor.

Either way the reaction would be the same so he decided to give her the PG version and save his step father a heart attack, he wasn't that well these days anyway and the last thing he wanted to do was kill Shannon's only blood relation.

After he had told her a brief explanation his mother sighed.

"I don't know what to do with that girl, what should we do? We're off again in a few days to Monaco and I don't want to leave her in this state."

Boone knew she really meant she didn't want to leave the _house_ in that state with Shannon on a rampage and it irritated him that she was looking to him for parenting advice.

"I don't know mom you're the parent do whatever you think is right."

"Fine, she's seeing Dr Kidder - therapy will sort her out for good I hope."

Boone rolled his eyes but agreed with her anyway, once his mother got an idea in her head their was no arguing with her.

It was just like his mother to throw money at the problem and get someone else to sort out her own family. She was too lazy or just didn't want to get to the real issues of neglect and abandonment Shannon felt or do something about it. She expected everyone to understand and sympathize with her and probably didn't even think she was to blame.

Boone's unhealthy affection for Shannon may have contributed to her meltdown but that was just the icing on the cake after being daddy's little girl for so long and suddenly put into a family she didn't know and ignored and neglected by the only man she truly loved was the thing that really started the ball rolling.

No matter how much she had shown off and got good grades nothing brought her father back to her and so she played up, dated bad boys and tried her best to defy him to get him to notice her. He did and at first Shannon was happy but then he got overwhelmed with the 'new' Shannon that he couldn't parade around when convenient as his trophy daughter. He took longer and longer vacations until she didn't see him very often at all. She took her frustrations out on Boone and herself.

* * *

"So Miss Rutherford, tell me what's been troubling you lately."

Shannon sat pouting on the leather chair while an old shrink looked her over like she was a freak.

No eighteen year old should have to suffer an old woman who didn't wear enough makeup and obviously didn't care about her appearance prying into their personal life.

"What so you're going to act like we're best friends and nod your head while I spill all my deep dark secrets?"

The woman smiled calmly, it made Shannon want to slap her.

"These sessions are for you as a time for you to just get things off your chest to someone who will listen and not judge."

"Bullshit, everyone judges and you'll find out how screwed up I am and go tell mother superior who's paying your wages while she dumps me here like some sort of crèche."

"So you have issues with your mother?"

"Evil stepmother actually, and no me and her get on just peachy."

She smiled smugly.

"I know you're reluctant to talk to me but having these walls up for people is an unhealthy way to go around in life."

"It works for me."

"So that's why you've been drinking excessively and taking drugs?"

"Did my brother tell you that?"

"No you're parents found some evidence of substance abuse and told me."

"Look I don't want to be here and I'm wasting your time so I'll sit in silence for the next 56 minutes and go home, and when my parents leave the country I will not be coming back."

"Your parents want you to be able to resolve your problems."

Shannon felt herself tearing up unusually she just wanted to run out but her need to tell the bitch how wrong she was, was stronger.

"Oh yeah? If that's true why aren't they talking to me? Why are they in Miami or London 300 days of the year huh? How is it after two years of 'unhealthy behaviour' they finally realise I have a problem?"

"Would you like me to bring them in before they leave so you can all talk together?"

"Too little too late. I'm too bitter and pissed off at them to forgive or care about them again. That ship has sailed and the only person left is Boone."

"Your brother?"

"Step brother."

"Do you have a close relationship?"

Shannon laughed at the word 'close' as the image of Boone watching her shower naked came into her mind, she had told him to piss off but he was too mesmerised to move.

"Not really, but he cares about me and he's the only one who does."

"So why do you push him away?"

"How do you know I do?"

"Your mother seems to think you do."

"That's because she has a statue in her closet dedicated to 'saint Boone.'

"So you don't push him away then?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm only trying to help Shannon."

"So what if I push him away? He gets on my nerves and he didn't make my life any easier!"

"It seems strange you disregard the only person you claim that cares about you."

"Yeah well he cares too much."

"How so?"

"Is this confidential?"

It must have been the hangover or sudden gratefulness at someone actually caring what she thought for once because she couldn't help but open up somewhat.

"I wont tell your mother a word of our conversation in here, it's my professional promise."

She smiled kindly at Shannon and offered her some chewing gum. Suddenly she didn't seem so ugly, just a little simply attired.

"My brother is in love with me. He used to tell me all the time and It drove me crazy!"

"Do you parents know?"

"My parents know my first and last name and occasionally my birthday and that's about it."

"Has he dealt with his feelings?"

"I don't know we haven't talked for weeks."

"It must be hard for you both."

"It was, but he got off easy! He doesn't have to feel like sexual prey in his own home."

"He makes you feel uncomfortable, victimised?"

"He used to yeah."

"Has he ever tried to rape or force himself upon you?"

"Of course not."

Shannon felt slightly guilty at making her brother sound like a dirty paedophile when it really wasn't the case.

"What about try to kiss or grope you?"

"No because he knew how I felt and knew he would be missing some testicles if he did."

"So just his presence or your knowledge of his feelings made you feel awkward?"

"Well yeah."

"Did you ever find out how he was feeling?"

"Why should I? It's his fault that I'm like this."

"Shannon blaming your brother alone doesn't seem fair does it? Also I've dealt with boys in similar circumstances as your brother and a few of them have succumbed to the prejudice."

"What do you mean?"

"Take homosexuals for example, lots of them are 'in the closet' for most of their lives because society's judgments of homosexuality has caused them to repress, deny and even resent their own sexuality. It's not their fault they are homosexual but the knowledge that they feel and are things society does not identify as the 'norm' can lead to mental illness, drug and alcohol abuse and even suicide. Your brother has had to deal with abnormal feelings and knowing they are wrong but not being able to change them and without acceptance or empathy it can often be quite tormenting. In a way you are lucky in the fact you don't have the same guilt your brother must carry around."

Shannon began battling it out in her mind, she finally felt sympathy for her brother, even guilt at treating him like scum but she was also so annoyed with him she didn't know if she could just turn it around when she still knew how he felt.

"Okay well thanks for the different perspective but I should go get some coffee, take a shower and tidy the house now that my parents have left."

"I thought you said they weren't leaving for a couple of days?"

"Yeah well they are staying in a hotel so they don't have to go near their leper child."

"Do you want to come back next week?"

"Nah but if I ever feel I'm circling the drain again I'll give you a call."

She knew it was a lie but she was grateful for getting stuff off her chest.

"But we haven't dealt with the issues below the surface - they can't be treated with quick fix solutions."

Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Look I have issues I know but everyone does and plenty don't see shrinks once a week and get through stuff. I'd rather just learn from trial and error."

"It's your life you're talking about here though."

"Yes _my_ life and I should be able to do whatever the hell I want with it."

"As long as you realise you sometimes have to face things and that your body wont thank you for the way you're treating it in sixty years time."

"When I'm almost eighty I don't think I'll have any reason to care."

Shannon got up and left with a mumbled thanks on the way out.

Two hours, three baths and four black coffees later she had mopped dried vomit off the floors and made the beds. She felt like she had emerged from under a cloud and she felt sexy again knowing she didn't smell like decomposing flesh anymore.

She dialled Boone's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi brother."

"Are you okay? Look I didn't say anything to my mum she guessed."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

He sounded thoroughly unconvinced but she wasn't crying or swearing so he took it as a good sign.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come home for dinner tonight. I'll cook."

"Shannon for one thing you _can't _cook and secondly do you remember the last thing you said to me was? Which was two weeks ago if I'm not mistaken!"

"Boone I've been passed out most days of this week I can't even remember what I did this morning."

"You called me a 'fucking pervert' and told me you'd rather have hot pokers shoved through your eye sockets than be in the same room with me again."

"So maybe I exaggerated a little but I'm being genuine and count yourself lucky, there might not be another day like this again."

"Fine I'll be home at eight."

"Make it seven or I'll burn what's left of your clothes."

Boone sighed but felt secretly happier than he had been for months.

"Sounds like fun."

"I wouldn't go that far. Bye"

Shannon tidied the rest of the house and got out a movie they both loved as children. _Home Alone_ wasn't exactly Oscar worthy but she knew he'd appreciate the sentiment.

She ordered in Chinese food. It was usually her hangover food and considering it was delicious it was a good choice for dinner. She knew Boone didn't expect her to cook in the slightest and she didn't want to impress him by actually attempting it.

He was in the door by seven thirty. She wasn't completely stupid, She had ordered the takeout for eight but she was still pissed, no one kept Shannon waiting especially not her wimp ass step brother.

"What time do you call this?"

He put his brief case down and walked in hesitantly.

"I don't smell burning so I assume you have restrained your pyromaniac tendencies for tonight."

"Another few minutes longer keeping me waiting and I would have started a bonfire in your bedroom."

"You look…."

He didn't want to say beautiful, he knew she'd cringe and he didn't want to break the peace they had, everything was walking on eggshells with Shannon and after eight years he had got it down to an art.

"..clean."

She rolled her eyes.

"Your so perspective. Go get changed you smell, and then you can come eat some takeout."

He smiled slightly, ever so slightly that is, and as she was distracted watching TV he bolted upstairs to put on some fresh clothes.

"Wine?"

She shoved a glass of red in his hand while she gulped her own down greedily and slurped on her noodles. He hoped she didn't finish off the bottle like usual because he knew she'd end up verbally attacking him and he didn't want to say anything about it because she'd verbally attack him so he was rather helpless.

The only thing to do was finish it himself.

He took the bottle and kept hold of it.

"I've had such a bad day at work I think I need the rest of this."

Shannon rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to keep her sober but she had rented _Home Alone _so she was in no mood to fight.

"And here's me thinking all you do is sharpen pencils and chat up secretaries all day."

He laughed.

"Yeah well the life of a CEO is a hard one."

"_Hard _being the operative word."

He smiled at her and she looked away quickly, trying to put the urge to vomit to the back of her mind. The combination of a hangover and her and Boone playing happy family made her stomach churn involuntarily.

She didn't want to feel or act the way she did but she didn't have the will power to be strong and independent - she had never worked and relied on her looks not brains to get her through. She missed the way her father used to treat her, if he only acted genuinely interested in her life she could have been so different.

Half way through _home alone _and both her and Boone realised it's the last time they'd ever watch it, let alone together. It was a kids movie and trying to capture their childhoods again in their circumstances was impossible, it just made them feel old and like they'd lost any fun in their life. Life didn't end happily like in _Home Alone_ and as the movie ended she was left feeling cheated and in need of a drink. Boone and her hadn't talked for a while other than to sneer at the cheesiest moments. She didn't know what to talk about, they had never been friends before.

Boone sat anxiously waiting for the movie to end, waiting to see if Shannon's good mood had changed. He could smell her delicate perfume that made him feel happy and vulnerable at the same time. He knew no matter what happened he'd always help her, whatever she wanted he'd jump through hoops to get it. It was a depressing realisation but when Shannon smiled he knew it didn't matter. He'd walk through fire if she'd smile at him all the time.

"So..have mum and dad left yet?"

"Don't know, don't care, you're the golden boy I thought they'd have given you the detailed itinerary."

"The golden boy status may need a little polishing."

She put the empty glasses in the sink and sat down beside him.

"Why what happened?"

She was actually mildly interested, Boone being knocked off his pedestal was always good news in her book because then they could more or less be equal in disgrace.

"Me and mom had a fight about you."

"What, why?"

"I told her I didn't like the way she treated you and always compared you to me."

Shannon felt grateful and angered at the same time.

"Why'd you do that asshole, now she'll think I'm whining to you and poisoning you against her."

"I told her you weren't, she was just jealous that I like you better than her."

Shannon wasn't sure how to react, Boone had defended her - he'd never gone against his mother before in fact no one went against his mother not even her father. He was the only one who cared, she didn't want to mess it up.

"Well thanks I guess but don't put me in that position again or I'll get evil on your ass."

Boone rolled his eyes.

"More than usual? You may have to sprout horns and a tail for that."

Shannon smiled.

"Whatever, you want to go clubbing?"

"Seriously?"

"Well I have nothing better to do with my night."

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?"

She looked at him sternly.

"Don't read too much into it brother."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea I have work tomorrow…"

* * *

Ten minutes later and they were off in Boone's Porsche to _Dexon's _the hot new club in town that Shannon had been too lazy to try and Boone was too busy.

He didn't care he was drink driving, never in his wildest hopes or dreams would he think he'd be going clubbing with Shannon, he was just waiting for her to wake out of whatever mood or drug she was on and slap him and tell him to take her home. So far so good.

"Got any decent music in this pretty boy car."

"You can always walk if you don't like it."

"Believe me I've got laid in worse leather seats than these but if you're going to have a fag car you at least need good music."

Boone rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Try the radio."

"Do not tell me you just said that! The radio? Are you retarded?"

"Obviously so."

"The people who listen to the radio are the poor bastards too deprived to get an MP3 player or a killer CD collection."

"If you say so."

"Your like the poorest rich person I know."

When they pulled up they could hear the sounds from the club pumping and pulsating out into the excited crowd waiting outside.

Shannon and Boone were rich and so they were famous. They were among the elite A-list socialites that all bouncers at any good club always had on their list. They were hot and photogenic and so they always made it in with a smile and a mention of their last name. They'd been under the radar lately which didn't make them any less recognisable but in fact made them more sought after. Shannon knew Paris was burning out, she was common now. Shannon and Paris used to be good friends but after Shannon slept with one of her boyfriends a year ago things had turned sour, they pretended to be friends for the cameras but nothing more. She didn't like Paris much from the start, she was bland when she wasn't 'famous' but when she got bored and wanted the spotlight everything about her changed. Shannon didn't admire people who performed cheap tricks for the cameras, you either had it or you didn't and Shannon always had it.

That was obvious when they turned up together, the paparazzi when crazy when they turned up together - _People's _top 10 hottest bachelor and _VHM's_ top 25 sexiest under 25 brother and sister duet was like hitting the jackpot.

Boone however wasn't used to the spotlight, he was known for his love of privacy and he was one of the few guys that Paris Hilten tried to seduce and he refused her. Dating or even sleeping with Paris Hilten was like becoming the new face of a fashion brand it guaranteed you would be ridiculed, envied and would never have a moment to yourself.

The flashes of light seemed endless as they finally made it into _Dexon's_ where the mood lighting was pleasant relief for his eyes.

Boone was still acting like a rabbit caught in the headlights though with his arm shielding his face and just generally looking dazed and confused.

Shannon dragged him to the side.

"You can relax now _dad _and I know it's hard but if you're going to be seen with me try to act a little cool."

Boone took his arm away and made an offended gasp.

"Well a number of hot women from my mother's country club would say I am very cool."

"Not that that's anything to brag about but they would say you were very rich and very glamorous, conservative in the bedroom and that's about it."

"No offence Shan but you think you can read me like an open book after spending an hour with me properly and my private life is none of your business."

"True, what you wish you were doing with other men is nothing to do with me."

She gave him a cheeky smile and moved effortlessly to the bar. A number of young male heads turned to watch her saunter over, or rather the southern region of her body."

Boone followed her over like a lost puppy.

"Hey Paris Hilten made the moves on me."

"Please she makes moves on everyone. Even me once."

"Whatever just keep your inaccurate observations about my behaviour to yourself."

"Sorry grandpa hope I didn't get your tighty whiteys in a jam."

Boone smiled.

"If you're going to tease and patronise me all night you're going to have to get me a drink."

She slapped his on the back.

"That sailor, can be done."

Boone smiled smugly.

"I'm the one with the cash sweet cheeks."

Shannon smiled back.

"Since when did I say I was going to use money."

Boone looked naively puzzled.

"Watch and learn grasshopper, club's have a different currency."

She flicked her hair and turned to the older male on her left.

She coughed lightly and he turned towards her, he smiled drunkenly at the petite blonde making smouldering eye contact.

"Hi there -"

She raised a seductive eyebrow.

He grinned.

"-Doug, and you're name beautiful?"

"Beautiful is fine with me."

"Beautiful it is, can I buy you a drink?"

"Does it come with a catch?"

She smiled and moved her bare leg up the side of his trousers and down again.

Boone moved his head to get a better look at the schmock and his death glare made the guy uneasy.

"That ain't your boyfriend is it beautiful?"

"Nope that's my brother and he's gay."

Boone went to say something but thought better of it and just turned to look at the dance floor but within earshot of the conversation.

"Yeah he looks like it."

"So Doug is there a catch?"

"Maybe but you'll have to take the drink and find out."

"Sounds interesting - dry martini please."

The balding male couldn't believe his luck and a dry martini was placed before her.

"Thanks for that Doug."

She passed the drink to Boone and grinned.

"What did I tell you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know, but I don't want a martini!"

"Please I may be a bit off with your sexual orientation but if there is one thing I know it's your favourite drink so don't pretend like you weren't going to get one."

He took it and smiled slightly.

"A fine concession thankyou."

Doug scratched his head.

"So about -"

Shannon turned to him and glared.

"Please did you really think someone like me would go for a fat sleaze like you? I don't know how you got in here but don't expect anything from me or anyone else with taste."

Boone laughed and choked on his martini slightly.

The guy looked taken aback.

He went to say something but she stopped him.

"Go back to your housewife okay, we'll always be friends."

She slapped him softly on his cheek and smiled sweetly before turning back to Boone.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh."

"Nah he's married he deserved what he got."

"How do you know?"

"He has white skin in the shape of a wedding band on his wedding finger. That's the disadvantage of a bad tan."

"Well aren't you just the Nancy drew of upper class Manhattan."

She snatched Boone's martini off him and drained it.

Boone looked at her incredulously.

"What? I said I'd get you a drink not let you drink it and besides you're the one with the money and I'm the one that worked hard for it."

"Shannon if that's what you think working hard is then you lead an even more sheltered life than I thought."

"I'm not the one that picks up chicks at a fucking country club! What do you help them with their golf swing and take them for a ride in your Porsche and it's back to the Karlyle estate for a spot of tea with some sex on the side?"

Boone tried to act fake startled.

"Have you been videotaping me Shannon?"

"You wish."

Five martini's later and Shannon and Boone were on the dance floor with hot partners they had bumped into and continued to bump into and then grind with to the beat of the music.

Boone was drunk, he hadn't felt so comfortable and carefree for a long time, he and Shannon were getting along like normal brother and sister (or as close to as possible) he hoped it could last but for now he was just happy to have Cherry slut dancing next to him…or was it Kerry? The music was too loud to make out and he didn't much care anyway.

Shannon had watched him with her as she sat passively at the bar sipping some sort of cocktail but after a few she got bored and joined him with some blonde guy that looked like he should be on some ski field in Austria. Usually his insides would churn, he'd become momentarily suicidal before it passed and then he'd just feel depressed at seeing Shannon all over some stranger. It wasn't like he didn't know she had been all over many different guys in her time but ignorance was bliss and having to watch the sickening display right in front of him would have made him want to smash the guy's perfectly sculptured face in…but he was drunk and so he just eyed them up idly trying to pretend he was in Han's place.

Shannon was actually having fun, and the funnier thing was was that she was having it with Boone or rather the stud that was groping her ass but she was in Boone's presence so it was basically the same. She felt normal and like her and Boone were actually going to be okay, it was such a relief. She contemplated bringing blonde stud home with her but she didn't want to disturb the balance her and Boone had, in fact she was hoping he'd bring the desperate slut attached to his face home with him so she could finally feel like the one not getting any action and have Boone act like a normal guy.

"Boone!"

Boone couldn't hear her shouting but when he turned to her he judged by her angry expression he had missed something.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes!"

He motioned for them to move to the bar while they left their respective humping buddies to their own devices. Hans and Cherry moved to each other happily as if they had never met them.

"Sorry I couldn't hear a word you were saying."

"No shit Sherlock."

"What is it?"

By the slurring in his voice and the not-so-subtle swaying Shannon could tell one more shot and he'd be trashed but she didn't care, Boone could drink what he wanted she wasn't one to be taking the moralistic high ground on alcohol. She just didn't want to have to carry him out to the Porsche where she was sure the paparazzi would be waiting hungrily.

"You going to take super slut over there home with you?"

"Why would I?"

Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out to you?"

Boone very slowly got her drift.

"There's no room in the car for all of us."

"Well I can take a taxi or you could give me the Porsche."

Boone laughed drunkenly.

"I thought it was a fag car."

Shannon tried not to get frustrated remembering the countless times Boone had dragged her to the downstairs bedroom when she was passed out or vomiting.

"The point I'm trying to make is that we should leave sooner rather than later and I wanted to know if you were going back alone."

Boone suddenly looked disturbing sober.

"Why are you?"

Shannon thought on it.

"Yes."

"Then me too, I wasn't going to anyway I don't even know her name."

"Okay then casanova you ready to head out?"

"It's only 1am, the night is young I thought you wanted to party!"

"I have done Boone, for the past four hours but there's only so much dancing my $700 stilettos can do in one night."

"Take them off then or even better let's have shots!"

Boone spun around dangerously and grabbed the bar before ordering three shots of vodka each.

"Boone three shots and you'll be under the table."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

Shannon had no problem taking Boone's money but she knew she'd get drunk too and then she wasn't sure how they'd get home.

"Fuck it. Slide it over Karlyle and we'll see what your made of."

Four and a half shots later and both of them were smiling stupidly and bitching about their respective parents before the guy behind the bar discreetly told them if he served them anymore alcohol they'd probably end up having their stomachs pumped in hospital and neither of them were in any state to disagree.

"Should we go home then?"

The bartender smiled calmly at Shannon.

"I'll have someone get you a taxi out the back and you can pick your car up in the morning."

The rest was a blur, neither were sure how much time had passed or what had happened in between the bartender's last sentence and being helped out of the taxi at their mansion.

They managed to open the door and fall on to the couch in a daze. Boone was the first to speak.

"We're home…right?"

"Expensive leather couches: check. Pretentious abstract art that is making me feel sick: check. Yup we're home."

"That's good to know. You want some water and leftover Chinese food?"

Shannon patted her stomach.

"Do you even need to ask?"

So they tried to sober up before going to sleep so the hangover might not be so wretched but neither wanted to sleep, both were happy and horny and that was no condition to go to sleep in when you have to bare the headache tomorrow.

"You want to play a game?"

Shannon snorted.

"What are we eight?"

She paused and smiled.

"Fine what is it? As long as it's not a drinking game."

"Truth. Shannon have you ever considered killing my mother?"

"No but I've thought about having someone beat her face in sometimes. Not that it will make a difference, she'd just have my dad look after her and then get plastic surgery to make her look good as new."

"True, I'm sorry she's a witch to you."

"It doesn't matter I wouldn't have liked anyone who married my father, at least with your mum I can hate her and not feel bad about it. Okay Boone, have you ever thought about other men sexually?"

Boone laughed loudly and it echoed around the dark room.

"Not consciously. I had a dream once that I was kissing a guy but then he turned into you and you threw me in the trevi fountain."

Shannon giggled.

The alcohol had made Boone bold and he asked a question that had been playing in the back of his mind for years that he never dared ask until now.

"Shannon you don't have to answer, but have you ever thought about me the way I sometimes think about you?"

Shannon felt her stomach leap up. She really never had but right then when she was looking at Boone in his black shirt and tight pants smiling up at her for the first time she did. She wanted to sleep with her brother! She was disgusting! She reminded herself they weren't blood related as her moralistic side ( most people were surprised she had one) was functioning hours after the hormonal side.

Boone waited as she sat in calm silence. His heart was racing, the fact she hadn't blurted out no straight away meant something had crossed her mind and it gave him an irrational hope like he had never felt before.

"Not really, not until now but that's because I'm drunk and it's proven alcohol makes others look a lot more desirable when you're drunk."

Boone could swear Shannon must have heard his heart pounding in his chest in the uncomfortable silence.

Then suddenly she slouched towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her fragrance was intoxicating, he couldn't think straight.

Don't make the first move.

He knew if anything was going to happen she would have to initiate it otherwise he'd be cursed and blamed tomorrow when she was sober (although deep down he knew he would be anyway) but it would be worth it. If he had to choose between living a day and sleeping with Shannon or living forever and never having her he'd choose the former every time. He was pathetic he knew it but right then he didn't care. He wanted her and it turned him on even more to know she wanted him then too.

He couldn't bare it anymore.

"I love you Shan and in some form or another I always will."

Shannon felt tears slipping down her cheeks, she hadn't been this close to anyone for a long time.

"Me too."

Then it happened. In slow, hazy motion she sat up and kissed him, he kissed back hard and then they were making out on the couch and Boone had his hands all over her. Everything was so clear in his mind, he wanted to remember every detail. The way she looked, the way she felt, everything. It was over too quick, he wanted it to last forever but hours later and they were both lying next to each other, sweaty and satisfied. Shannon was asleep and snoring within minutes but Boone just lay next to her awake all night remembering and watching her.

* * *

Boone must have fallen asleep because he remembered the chill of waking up naked and the bright light streaming through the windows.

He knew Shannon wouldn't be there without looking, he heard the showering running and knew she was trying to wash away her sins. He felt so conflicted, he knew it was wrong but he didn't feel that way. He moved slowly upstairs to get his dressing gown and heard Shannon's loud cries over the noise of the water. He felt guilty all over again but he knew this would happen so he would deal with it.

He tried to eat breakfast but the combination of a hangover and nerves made him feel too sick to eat.

"Hey Boone."

Shannon came cautiously into the kitchen - no shouting or crying made him feel a bit more relaxed.

For a brief second Boone thought maybe she wanted something more than just to forget it but a closer look at her desperate, tear stained face told him otherwise.

Boone looked down for a moment.

"I'm so sorry about last night, I took advantage and it was a huge mistake I hope you can forgive me."

She smiled slightly.

"It takes two to tango Boone but if we never mention last night again that would be good."

"Sure thing it's completely erased."

They both knew that was a lie.

"So I'm going out to Derek's for a barbeque I'll see you around."

She nodded without looking at him before leaving.

Boone sighed. It was worse than swearing and shouting because not only would Shannon probably avoid him for the rest of her life but he knew that she was disgusted and repulsed - not only with Boone but with herself and that once you cross a line you promise you never would every other value or morale you have also seems expendable. He knew they both had changed realities now but he knew he could deal with it a lot better than she would.

He would stay home all day and wait for her and when she would come home swearing and swaying as usual he would help her to the bedroom as always but now he knew leaving her each time would be a little bit harder and every time he'd feel a little more lonely but they were both fucked up and if fucked up people couldn't sympathise with other fucked up people than who would? The world would just be even more fucked than usual.


End file.
